Corazones blandos
by Gotaru
Summary: Luego de una batalla, Bardock carga a Gine en su espalda y divaga en búsqueda de sus cápsulas de ataque para así volver a casa. Mientras tanto, las cosas toman un giro un tanto introspectivo. Drabble! Bardock x Gine. [Traducción autorizada de "Soft Hearts" por Reda]


**Disclaimer I: Dragon Ball **es de **Akira Toriyama**.

 **Disclaimer II: **la siguiente historia es de la autoría de **Reda**. ¡Apoyen la historia original, por favor! n_n

* * *

 **Corazones blandos**

 **(Soft Hearts)**

* * *

Por:

Reda

* * *

 **…**

* * *

―Estamos perdidos.

―No, no lo estamos. ―trinó Gine―. Inténtalo por allá.

Bardock miró hacia la dirección que ella apuntaba, encontrándose nada más que con el mismo paisaje desolado. Su escuadrón había acabado por completo con el planeta. Estaba listo para venderse. Ahora él solamente necesitaba encontrar su cápsula e irse a casa.

Lo cual habría sido considerablemente más sencillo de realizar si Gine no hubiera convertido su medidor en pedazos porque estaba sorprendida ante su apariencia. O lo sería, también, si alguno de los dos tuviera sentido alguno de la orientación.

―Deja de adivinar ―murmuró él―. Hasta donde sabes, esa es la dirección de la que venimos en primer lugar.

La cola de ella rozó la suya a medida que Gine ajustaba su posición en su espalda.

―Je. Tal vez.

Bardock no pudo evitar que una media sonrisa se expandiera en su boca. Ambos se encontraban en el medio de la nada y ella no estaba preocupada en lo absoluto. Su actitud despreocupada ciertamente era algo a destacar. Él no tenía la menor idea de cómo ella lo había sobrellevado todo antes de unirse a su escuadrón, no obstante. Siendo despreocupada y compasiva, ella realmente no pertenecía en un campo de batalla en primer lugar.

Sin mencionar las condiciones en las que la había encontrado. Renqueando, sin su medidor, divagando sin dirección alguna, maltrecha y magullada, pero todavía manteniendo su cabeza en alto, como en resistencia ante las fuerzas que habían intentado derribarla. Al menos hasta que ella lo había encontrado. Entonces Gine se había vuelto puras sonrisas y risillas.

―Sabes. ―murmuró él, caminando hacia la dirección que ella había escogido―. Probablemente te hubieran abandonado si yo hubiera sido cualquier otra persona.

―Qué bueno que tú no eres cualquier otra persona, entonces, ¿no lo crees?

Bardock respiró profundo para después exhalar. La mejilla de Gine se apoyó contra su hombro, cerca de su cuello, sus manos apretando los bordes de sus hombros blindados en un intento de aferrarse a él mientras caminaban. Gine quizás fuera una saiyajin pero ella ciertamente no era como el resto.

 _Y estás comenzando a contagiarme, también._

―Bardock.

― ¿Hm?

―Lamento los problemas que te causo.

Su pecho adoleció, como si una parte de él realmente deseara consolarla, tranquilizarla. Pero no, ella _era_ la culpable de ponerlos en esa situación. Con un poco de suerte, ambos encontrarían las cápsulas y luego serían capaces de ir a casa. Sólo para ser enviados en otra misión poco después de haberse tomado el tiempo de sanar. Bardock deseaba endurecer a los otros miembros de su escuadrón. Comenzar a escalar rangos. Hacer lo que se consideraba imposible. ¿Pero con Gine aquello era algo realmente lógico? Ella era mucho más débil, aun si poseía en su interior el fuego que la mayoría de féminas saiyajin ostentaban cuando la situación empujaba a ello. Aun así… Ella no estaba hecha para las batallas. Era riesgoso permitirle ir a sus misiones.

 _No quiero perderte._

―Cuando regresemos, Gine ―dijo él―. Voy a encontrarte alguna otra cosa más por hacer. Algo que sea más seguro. Algo que te mantenga en nuestro planeta natal.

 _Es extraño, pero…_

Él pudo sentirla asentir y la sonrisa presionada contra su cuello, la respiración de ella haciéndole cosquillas.

―Me gustaría eso.

 _Quiero protegerte._

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 _ **Publicado originalmente el**_ _ **13 de Mayo, 2017**_ _ **.**_

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota del traductor** : es muy poco lo que he leído de Bardock y Gine, principalmente porque soy más de consumir _fanarts_ de ellos, pero esto me pareció sencillamente precioso. ¡Me honra haberlo podido traducir! n.n Los padres de Son son un mundo de posibilidades en verdad. Y nada...

As always y si así lo gustan, dense una vueltita por lo demás que Reda ofrece. Les aseguro que vale la pena. :')

¡Gracias por su tiempo, cuídense!


End file.
